A technology is known in which a plurality of movie sequence is displayed next to each other so as to enable visual identification of whether or not it is the same person who is captured in the movie sequence. Moreover, in order to facilitate identification of a particular person who is to be identified, a technology is known in which that particular person is tracked in the movie sequence; a plurality of images is extracted that captures different orientations of the face of that particular person; and then the extracted images are displayed next to each other.
Regarding a mobile object, information that is beneficial in the identification of that mobile object, such as the information on the mannerisms of that mobile object, becomes easily available in the movements made by that mobile object. However, in the conventional technology described above, while visually identifying whether or not it is the same mobile object that is captured in a plurality of images, no thought is given to the movements made by that mobile object.